


Sword Lesbian

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [69]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Prompt: SwordAline was very weak for a gorgeous girl with a sword. Now, two gorgeous girls with swords...?
Relationships: Helen Blackthorn/Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn/Isabelle Lightwood, Helen Blackthorn/Isabelle Lightwood/Aline Penhallow, Isabelle Lightwood/Aline Penhallow
Series: Phoe's Shadowhunters Prompts [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/907617
Kudos: 38
Collections: Femslash February, przeczytane





	Sword Lesbian

Helizzy || Shadowhunters || Helizzy || Sword Lesbian || Helizzy || Shadowhunters || Helizzy

Title: Sword Lesbian – Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the _Shadowhunters_ show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: polyamory (f/f/f), fluff, teasing

Main Pairing: Helen/Isabelle/Aline

Shadowhunters Characters: Isabelle 'Izzy' Lightwood, Aline Penhallow, Helen Blackthorn

Summary: Prompt: Sword

Aline was very weak for a gorgeous girl with a sword. Now, _two_ gorgeous girls with swords...?

**Sword Lesbian**

_Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles_

Aline Penhallow was a _very_ weak sword lesbian. Put a strong girl together with a sword and Aline was gone. Make that _two_ girls and _two_ swords and Aline just stood no chance. Make that her two girlfriends and honestly, how was she supposed to concentrate...? It wasn't her fault, really.

The way Isabelle held herself, with that cocky little grin as she blocked Helen? And how Helen's arms bulged with the force of the thrust? How their swords clashed?

Sighing softly, Aline slid down the wall. If that wasn't a show. Seeing them each train individually was already a lot to take in, but to see them both train with each other...? Aline bit her lips as she watched how their swords clashed and they rolled around on the floor, all sweaty.

"Okay. Okay, that's enough for today", gasped Isabelle out as she collapsed backward.

She spread her arms out, a bright grin on her lips as she looked at Aline upside-down. So cute, urgh. Aline knew why she had had a crush on Isabelle ever since they had been pre-teens. The two used to hook up, a lot, whenever they met as teens. It wasn't like there were a whole lot of gay girls available to Aline – _everyone_ tried to be in the closet with the Clave around, after all.

And then Isabelle had tried serious relationships – first with Raphael, but that had been doomed what with the addiction, then with Simon, but in the end Simon had realized he hadn't been able to get over Clary and _those two_ got back together. All the while, Aline had met and gotten together with Helen. It happened a couple months later and started with a drunk one-night-stand (turned out it was a bit hard to work with your parabatai who was now dating your ex-boyfriend). Aline had thought at first that Helen had only agreed to this for her sake, knowing Aline had some lingering feelings for Isabelle. However Helen had just raised one eyebrow at that and pointed out that no, she could see how hot Isabelle was and how could that brilliant scientist-brain _not_ be attractive?

One hook-up turned into two, then three and somehow it turned into more than just hook-ups.

"Why—y are you always such a hard-ass?", complained Helen, panting softly.

The blonde rolled over to pillow her head on Isabelle's breast, sighing contently at that. Rolling her eyes at her girlfriends, Aline brought them a bottle of water and sat down next to them. Though Isabelle made grabby hands, once Aline offered the bottle, she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled down into a kiss. One that Helen used to tug her down fully to lay on Isabelle's free side.

"I swear you're so horny for girls sword-fighting", muttered Isabelle fondly.

"Ye—eah. It's super predictable", grinned Helen, pecking Aline's lips.

"Not _all_ girls. Mostly _you_ ", mumbled Aline flustered, glaring at her girlfriends.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> Really been dying to write something for this OT3 ^-^


End file.
